


a monster calls

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, Poetry, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	a monster calls

_tap tap tap_

You can run, little lamb, but you can’t hide. Not from me and not from the truth.  
                  There is no coming back when the animal is out to play.

Oh darling, the exhilarating joy of freedom feels like a long lost lover coming                                                              
                                                       home.

Have you missed me? Then why won’t you hang out with your big brother?

We can play cowboy and Indian.               I am both, and the big black wolf too.  
(Sorry college boy. Native American.)       You are the prey.

_tap tap tap_

Who would have thought a black soul was all it needed to lift  
the heavy coat of darkness from my shoulders?  
  
I was weak, I cared so much, every failure cut right into my heart. The damn thing bloody and   
scarred beyond recognition. One name, raised like a grave, over and over again.   
A beacon in the unrecognizable mess I made.  
  
But not anymore, never again. I cut the ties even if I couldn’t cut your throat.  
Now you’re just a big nothing in a sea of meaningless human whims.  
  
All my life I wanted to be brave like dad, good like mum. Worthy of you.  
I wanted to be John Wayne, a gunslinger, a goddamn hero.  
  
Your hero.

 _tap tap tap_  
  
And I fought and fought and fought. I bled and I cried. I loved and I lost.

But that’s not how tragedies go, right Sammy?  
  
Instead, I became the villain of my own story. The joker, if you want.  
                                                                         Can you see my bloody smile?  
  
And I laugh and I laugh and I laugh. I fuck and I drink. I hunt  and I kill.  
  
_Here_ _comes Johnny_


End file.
